Seen But Not Heard
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Jack has never been believed in, but then how is that girl looking at him? Does he have a believer? But why can't she hear him talking to her? Will Jack make a new friend? Will more follow? I'm bad at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

_Jack's POV_

I was making my rounds for today's snowstorm, a few flurries for now, starting a snowball fight or two along the way. I was in Central Park right now; up in a tree watching the snowballs fight below. That's when I saw her. She was bundled up in a light blue jacket and scarf and was looking at me. _No she's not, nobody can see me_. I looked around me, wondering what she was really looking at.

I didn't see anything, _Weird_, I looked back at her…and she waved to me. To be sure, I waved back and smiled…she smiled back and looked away. I wanted to get closer to her when someone tapped her shoulder saying, "There you are Molly," and walked her the other way.

I leaned back against the tree, trying to understand what just happened. I decided to follow her and try to talk to her when we were alone.

_Molly's POV_

I sat on the park bench, waiting for my mom to finish talking with her friend. I watched the little kids playing in the snow. A movement in the trees caught my eye so I looked up. There was a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie on. _How is he not freezing? He doesn't even have shoes on!_ I realized he was looking at me too, and looked confused. I waved to him, which only seemed to confuse him more. He waved back and I smiled, relieved. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, "There you are Molly," I read Mom's lips as we walked away. I looked back at the boy in the tree, but he was gone.

Mom lifted her hand and signed, "_What are you looking at?_"

"_There was a boy in that tree_," I signed back.

"_What boy?_"

"_The boy with white hair! He was looking at me!_"

"_I didn't see any boys with white hair…_"

_Well I did._

**A/N: OK, so in case you haven't figured it out, Molly is deaf. Words in italics means they are thinking, words in italics and in quotation marks means they are using sign language.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's POV_

Jack followed Molly and her mother; he really wanted to talk to her. _Does she believe in me?_ he asked himself over and over. They ended up walking to a store, Jack still followed. _Now or never_, he thought. "Hi," he said. No response. _Maybe she doesn't know I'm talking to her._

He walked closer behind her, "Hey, kid," still nothing. "Come on! How can you look right at me and not answer when I'm talking to you?" Molly and her mother went into the stored so Jack waited outside. He could have sworn he saw her glance at him before entering. Jack groaned, who knew being believed in was so exhausting.

After the store, Molly and her mother went home. They came up to a building and the mother came out a few minutes later. Molly came out on the balcony and started drawing, if you could call it that. But he had to give her credit, she's only ten.

Jack flew down and landed behind her. When he looked at her drawing; it was a guy with white hair, wearing blue, and was holding a staff. He gasped, "That's me! I can't believe it, she's drawing me!" _Might as well talk to her_, he thought as he walked around in front of her so she could see him.

She looked up and gasped. Jack smiled, "Hi." She gasped, but smiled back. Just then wind picked up and blew her drawing off the balcony. She reached out for it but it was gone, _Or is it?_ Jack jumped off the balcony, Molly watched him, and worried he would get hurt.

To her surprise, he grabbed her drawing and flew back up to her balcony.

He handed her the drawing, "I'm Jack Frost; I'm guessing you've heard of me?" She titled her head to the side confused. "Is something wrong?" She grabbed a crayon and another piece of paper and wrote, 'I can't here.' Jack's eyes widened, he wrote on her paper, 'My name is Jack Frost. I make the ice and snow.' 'Cool.' _Exactly_, 'What's your name?' 'Molly.'

I heard a door close, 'I have to go, it was nice talking to you,' she waved good-bye as I flew away.

_Molly's POV_

"_Hi Mom."_

"_You want to show me your drawings?" _I nodded and handed her the drawing of Jack. "_Is this the boy you were talking about before?"_ I nodded again, "_When can I meet your…friend?"_

"_He just left, but he'll be back."_

My mom laughed, "_Ok, tell him I said hi_."

_Molly's Mom's POV_

_I thought she would have out grown imaginary friends by now. It doesn't matter. 'Molly, you should go wash up before dinner.' _She left and I started picking up her papers, one of them had writing on it, 'I can't here.' 'My name is Jack Frost. I make the ice and snow.' 'Cool.' 'What's your name?' 'Molly.' _That's odd. Since when do kids write down conversations with their imaginary friends?_ I shrugged, Molly does have a very active imagination, she probably was just pretending to talk with 'Jack' the way she talks with pretty much everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update, I've been doing other fanfics that more people were reading so this wasn't a high priority. So here you go.**

_Jack's POV_

_I have a believer. This is awesome! But she can't hear, how am I going to talk to her? _I flew by Molly's apartment and saw a book on the table _Sign Language Dictionary_. This could help…

_Molly's POV_

Mom was setting up the table when she asked, "_Is Jack having dinner too?"_

"_No, he's not here."_

"_Where is he then?" _I shrugged_, "Can you call him to dinner?" I shook my head, "Does he noe like spaghetti?"_

"_He's not here."_

"_Then where is he?" _I shrugged_, "Want to tell me more about Jack?"_

"_He can fly…"_

"_Really? That's interesting, when can I meet your imaginary friend?"_

"_He's real."_

She rolled her eyes_, "Of course."_

"_He really is. He came to the balcony and saved my drawing." _She nodded, but I know she doesn't believe me.

_Jack's POV_

I now knew some basic sign language, and I couldn't wait to see Molly. She was out on the balcony again. I landed in the seat across form her, "_Hi, how are you?"_

"_Good. You know sign language now?"_

"_A little."_

_Thumbs up, "My mom doesn't believe you're real."_

I shrugged_, "Nobody does."_

"_I do!"_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Do you really make snow?" _

I nodded, pointing my staff at the ground. A series of swirls appeared on the deck. Molly's eyes widened and she slid off her chair. She took a step but slipped, I caught her before she could fall. Molly laughed and began spinning around on the ice.

Her mother came out onto the deck; she was amazed at the pattern on the ground. She tapped Molly's shoulder, "_Molly, what are you doing?"_

"_Mom, this is Jack Frost," _Molly pointed to me, but her mother looked right through me.

"Hi nice to meet you," her mother pretended to be talking to me. I looked at Molly, "_Really_?" she shrugged. _"Molly, what are you looking at?"_

"_Jack, he's right here!" _This was getting ridiculous, so I drew a picture of myself on the glass door.

He mom turned around and jumped back after seeing the window. "_How did you do that?"_

"_I didn't, Jack did."_


	4. Chapter 4

"_I didn't, Jack did."_

Molly's mother blinked then jumped back, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

"You're real?"

"Uh, yeah," I balanced myself on my staff just to freak her out more. "Molly was the first person ever to realize that."

"_See he is real."_

"_I can see that."_

"_I have to go, sorry." _I said, flying back to the park, I needed to think. I sat back on a tree branch, where I sat when it all started. First, I have a believer, and then she convinces her mom to believe in me…This is crazy. But if I have one believer, maybe I can get others…

**Sorry it's short, I'm having a little writer's block, but this will be done. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm planning on having it end next chapter, but if you want more, tell me what do you want? The rest of the story is pretty much up to you guys. **


End file.
